This project has as its basic goal the measurement of changes in thermodynamic quantities accompanying reactions in biochemical systems. The principal methods of investigation are spectrometry and calorimetry. Measurements are made with native and with chemically modified proteins. Expanding our knowledge about the energetics of biochemical transformations in living tissue will be needed to improve our understanding about control mechanisms in cellular systems.